Fighting Temptations
by Starrgirl
Summary: Max is in heat and on a mission with Alec to rescue an X5. Not a smutty heat story lol. MA romance may eventuate. Please Review.
1. Bath Time

A/N: This fic takes place season two-ish after Gill Girl. Please review so I know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own imagination. 

Max entered the bathroom in her robe, carrying two jugs of freshly boiled water. She had been looking forward to a hot bath all day, and her day had been a long one. Normal had been in a worse mood than usual and had stormed around Jam Pony 'Bipping' at every chance he got. Normally Max would roll her eyes and continue chatting with OC and the gang, but today was one of those days she had to keep herself busy. Max had delivered package after package, and was relieved that almost every one of her customers had been female. It made things easier. Max didn't always avoid members of the opposite sex like the plague, but she was on heart. She was determined to get through it without doing something she would regret, or chaining herself to a pole. 

Max poured the water into the bath, ran the cold tap for a moment and slipped off her robe, she delicately dipped her toes into the water to test the temperature. Perfect. She closed her eyes for a moment, in anticipation. 

Max's eyes fluttered open when she heard something bang behind her. She spun around and snatched up her robe. She moved towards the door. Alec was lying face up on the floor looking sheepish. He looked up at Max, his eyes sweeping over her robe.

'I.ah..Tripped'

Max glared at him 'Stealthy'

She paused for a second realising that because he had fell onto his back he must have been walking backwards. Away from the bathroom door! If Max weren't so embarrassed and furious she would have laughed. Alec had obviously seen more than he had bargained for and had backed away quickly, too quickly. She pulled the robe around her more tightly. Blocking out all heat-like thoughts about Alec and the fact that she was barely clothed from her head.

'Do you have something against me having a bath or are you just a pervert? This is the second time you've barged in on me in one month' Granted the last time had been warranted as they had saved a transgenic mermaid from that creep White, but what possible excuse could he have this time?

Alec blushed at her 'Pervert' comment and hastily stood up, straightening his shirt. 

'Business calls once again' Alec said seriously 'An X5 I knew back at Manticore is in trouble with White and she needs our help. Now.' 

Max noted that there was a personal note in Alec voice when he mentioned 'she'. She wanted to question him about it but didn't know how to bring it up, she suddenly wished Manticore had thought to fit her with mind reading abilities. 

Max said nothing. She just stared at Alec, realising she could vaguely see the outline of his stomach muscles through his shirt when he moved. No! Bad thought, stop it. Max scolded herself and reminded herself that Alec was one of her least favourite male acquaintances. If she was going to make a mistake, which she wasn't, it wouldn't be with him.  

Alec shifted uncomfortable under Max's gaze. 'So um, you better get dressed Max. Not that I mind if you wanna leave like that, but it's not too practical. Especially for motorbike riding' Alec said, eyeing the middle slit. 

'Shut up' Max snapped. Those words were Max's most used in any vocabulary she directed at Alec. She pointed to the door. 'Wait outside. I'll get changed'.

 Alec stood outside the door. At first he had been confused by Max's appreciative glances. But it hadn't taken him long to realise the cause of her 'wanting' looks and increased hostility. She was on heat. Once the thought had crossed his mind he had realised that he could smell her, the scent was intoxicating.  Enticing. Damn. That was all he needed, a mistake made with Max was more than a mistake, it was a death sentence. When Max re-appeared, dressed, Alec took a step back to distance himself from her. By the look on her face Alec knew that Max knew he'd figured it out.

Max shrugged and distanced herself equally from him. 'So, what's the dealio?'

Alec frowned in disgust before he began. 'I ran into an X7 on my way home who told me that he had escaped from a testing centre run by a weapons group called  'Pro-lifecycle'. Apparently White is supplying the company with transgenic test subjects for their viral weapons before executing them.'

Max clenched her fists. The inhumanity of Ames White never ceased to amaze her, though it shouldn't by now. Max glanced over at Alec, once again pushing any flattering thoughts of him out of her mind and trying desperately to concentrate, once she was on her bike and contact between them was limited things would be easier. 

Max nodded 'And you're friend is there. As a test subject? You know that if she is infected there might not be much we can do' 

Alec nodded, 'I know, but the X7 said that there were about 20 transgenics in limbo between White's trangen-prision and the testing centre, among them 14 X5's including my friend '486'.'

It struck Max as strange that Alec and this girl had been close enough to get him 'emotional', and yet he referred to her by her designation, they had obviously never thought to name each other. 

As they reached the bottom of the stairwell they both went to walk through the exit, becoming entangled with one another. Max's body tingled where Alec's had touched hers and she flushed, shoving him through the door roughly in agitation. This night was not going to be easy.


	2. Alec's plan

A/N: I now realise how stupid it sounds that I've been saying 'on' heat all this time lol. Thank you for the reviews everyone. 

As they drove through the streets Max enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing in her hair and was extremely turned on by the feeling of Alec's arms around her waist. She had been momentarily annoyed that he hadn't brought his own motorbike. Not surprisingly the careless X5 had crashed it the night before and it was being repaired. Alec had offered, or more demanded to drive, but Max had stubbornly refused, her motive being that driving the vehicle would keep her mind off the fine male specimen on the bike with her.

Alec tapped Max's shoulder, indicating to slow down and turn right. She drove slowly down the dark street. It was silent, apart from the rumble of the bike's engine. Max cut the engine and turned to face Alec, realising that her face was less than an inch from his. She stepped off the bike, willing her mind to think of turn-offs. Mushrooms. Mud. Agent White. Sexy Ames White. She cringed, White as a sex object? She was deranged.

Alec watched from his spot on the back of the bike with an amused look. Max's face looked like it was in serious conflict. One second she looked aroused and the next, revolted.

'You okay Maxie?' He asked with a smirk.

'Shut up, I'm fine. Shut up' She blurted out quickly, before feeling foolish for her outburst. She looked up at the building they had stopped outside of. 'The X7 gave you the exact address?' Alec nodded. Max was concerned 'don't you think that's just a little easy, things don't usually get handed to us on a platter'

Alec shrugged. 'Maybe we're finally getting a lucky break'

Max almost laughed at his naiveness 'Don't count on it Alec, nothing is this easy. Especially not when White is involved..'

Alec rolled his eyes. Man this girl was high-strung. Couldn't she just accept that they had the advantage? 

Max continued '..besides, this place looks dead.'

Alec nodded, stepping off the bike. 'The warehouse is a front. The real operations are underground. This is just the main entrance.' 

Max sighed. 'Oh yeah, that's a great way to take on an operation which probably has multiple security guards with these things called guns which kinda kill you. Lets just walk on in through the front door.'

Alec could have screamed. She was so antagonizing. 'Great to know you have so much faith in me Max. I did excel in creating operation scenarios back at Manticore. I didn't come here with no plan in mind'

Max gave him a sour look. 'Well aren't we a perfect little solider'.

Alec was amazed. Was it possible that her attitude got worse when she was in heat? 'Whatever Max, If you want to leave them all here to be tortured and murdered then you can go ahead home'.

'You know what Alec I am…' Alec grabbed Max, putting his hand up against her face and pulling her into the shadows. Max bit his hand 'What are you doing?' She whispered angrily. He shushed her, pointing to the armoured truck pulling up. They watched silently, bodies pushed up against each other and breathing heavily. Max could feel the blood pulsing through her body and the scent of Alec's aftershave. Damn you Alec, why do you have to smell so good.

White was the first to exit the truck. Yelling at the driver about not driving inconspicuously enough. The two X5's in the darkness watched as White opened the back doors of the truck. Three packing cronies were the first to get out followed by a group of about ten drugged transgenics.  Max couldn't see any abnormalities in their appearance so assumed they were most likely X5's. She felt Alec's body tense behind her and knew that he had spotted '486'. Max ran her eyes over the four females, wondering which one she was. Alec nudged her and gestured towards the front doors of the factory. Five guards had come out of the building to join White and his men. Max heard White tell the guards that the transgenics wouldn't be any problem for another hour and that was sufficient time to get them in constraints. The guard nodded with what Max sensed was fear of White.  After giving his orders and collecting a briefcase, no doubt full of money, White and his men left. 

Three of the five guards entered the building first and the two at the back began slowly herding the drowsy transgenics into the building.  

'Lets go' Alec whispered, giving Max a shove from their hiding place. He ran across the street and knocked the two remaining guards unconscious without breaking a sweat. Max joined him.

'So you wanna share this brilliant plan with me or do I have to wing it' She asked.

Alec nodded towards the group of transgenics heading into the building. 'Join them, act lethargic. You'll fit in, their dumb enough not to notice there's one more'

'What about you' Max hissed. 

Alec bend down next to one of the guards, taking the security card from the mans pocket 'I'm going to pick up guard duty'


End file.
